


Think Of Me

by TheBridesmaidKilljoy



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, mentions of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridesmaidKilljoy/pseuds/TheBridesmaidKilljoy
Summary: Y/N’s father was a famous violinist who often played for the Resistance to keep their spirits high during hard times. Because of this, she often met other children from other parts of the Resistance. Once the base that they were staying at was destroyed, however, they were forced to flee. They ended up on Muunilinst, the richest planet in the galaxy. The Opera Populaire took the both of them in and Madame Giry helped to raise Y/N. Her father soon died of the Gray Death, telling her that he would send her an “Angel of Music”. Following the death of her father, Madame Giry began to teach her ballet. Thirteen years later, there are strange occurrences happening at the opera house that could be linked to Y/N’s past.





	Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The songs used do not belong to me. The first song used is also not a song in the Phantom of the Opera, but I thought it would be a good song for a POTO AU for Kylo.

The melodious sound of the organ filled the underground home of the Angel of Music. This is where Y/N’s dear angel resided. This is where she was taught how to sing, and this was her first lesson. She was doing better than a usual amateur, but she still had a long way to go if she wanted to sing in an opera. Y/N’s angel gave her many praises, but was a bit harsh whenever she messed up. However, she could deal with it.

“This was the first piece that I ever wrote,” he had told her, “I find it fitting that you sing it.” With a smile and a nod of her head, she agreed to his proposition. After all, he was the angel that her father had sent to become her teacher. 

_“And I don’t want the world to see me_  
‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.”

__“That last part was a little sharp,” her teacher spoke after he ceased his playing, “Let’s try it again from the top.”_ _

__“Okay, angel.” Y/N yawned, but tried to cover it by placing her left hand over her mouth. Her angel noticed this and sighed out with slight frustration._ _

__She waited for him to restart the song on his organ, but it never came. She dared to glimpse at the hood that concealed his face. She was concerned that she had done something far worse than failing to reach the correct pitch._ _

__“Angel of Music?” she asked, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. Her angel flinched away from her touch with more force than he had intended. Her eyes drifted to her lap as she felt ashamed of her actions. He had even told her not to touch him unless he initiated the touch._ _

__“Come, I have exhausted you enough for one lesson.” He offered his hand to her, a tuft of his dark, wavy hair peeking through the hood. She took it with a shaking hand and her eyes were beginning to droop. He led her to his boat, but once she sat down, she passed out with light snores leaving her lips. This caused her angel to let a smile grace his lips. But it only lasted for a second. He would not allow himself the privilege of indulging on his fantasies about her._ _

__Instead, he carried her smaller form to his swan bed. Her long nightgown flowed down past her legs and showed off more skin than was necessary. Her knee high lace socks were beginning to slide down her knee to her calves. He had to restrict himself from looking upon her flesh. She was too tempting for her own good._ _

__As he sat her down in the bed, she stirred. Her angel stiffened, but his posture changed as soon as she resumed her light, sleepy breathing. He reached down to caress her soft cheek, a loving look shined through his usually harsh eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a good minute._ _

____“And I’d give up forever to touch you__  
‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be.” 

____As he sang this, Y/N’s angel slowly traipsed backwards and moved aside the velvet curtain. Once reaching the other side, he pulled down the drapery to give her more privacy. He lingered for a second before reaching for his hood and revealed his long, luscious, dark chocolate brown hair and his very distinguishable scar that reached across the center of his forehead and stretched in a diagonal line down the right side of his face to his neck. It was a reminder of the life he had led before coming to the Opera Populaire. But he hoped to never have to reveal his true self to her. Y/N would never forgive him and he would never have a chance of regaining her trust._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Y/N was awoken to the sound of quiet bells. Scrunching her nose slightly, she opened her eyes to the faint glow of candles. She climbed out of the cloud-like swan bed with her pale blue nightgown trailing behind her. Her head tilted in a curious sort of way as she began to sing._ _ _ _

________“I remember there was mist__  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.  
There were candles all around,  
And on the lake there was a boat,  
And in the boat there was a man.” 

______She cautiously approached her teacher, scared of making his anger flair. He kept looking down at the piece he was working on for the next opera: Hannibal._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Who was that shape in the shadows  
Whose is that face in the mask?”__ _ _ _ _ _

________Once reaching her angel, he held out a hand for her to join him on his bench. However, when she joined him, she touched his face. Before she had the chance to take off the mask, he jolted off of the seat. Without giving her much time to react to the suddenness of his actions, he turned away and stalked towards one of the many mirrors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little Twi’lek,” he shouted at his student. “Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper. Now you can never be free!” As he went on this rampage, he pushed her down on the ground and pointed an accusing finger at her. She began to weep into her hands as he trapped her in his infuriated wake. He abruptly pushed the hood away from his head when he had his back to her; the one person he thought he could trust other than Madame Giry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stranger than you dreamt it__  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bear to think of me.  
This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,  
But secretly yearns for heaven.  
Secretly…  
Y/N…” 

__________He hesitantly turns to her, a hint of affection shining through his chestnut eyes for a second before being replaced once more with rage. There was something about his eyes that seemed almost familiar to Y/N. Still, all she could she were his eyes and hair, but nothing of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Fear can turn to love — you’ll learn to see__  
To find the man behind the monster.  
This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
But secretly dreams of beauty.  
Secretly…  
Oh, Y/N…” 

____________Y/N’s angel sat down a good few feet away from her, burying his face in his hands and running his fingers through his long hair. She continued to shed her tears silently as she kept a close eye on him. The both of them stayed in this manner for a few minutes until he finally stood with a huff. He extended his hand to her again after putting his hood in its rightful place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come, we must return,” he stated once she accepted with an unsure hand, “Madame Giry will be missing you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Poe Dameron was visiting the Opera Populaire on account of Han Solo and Chewbacca. He was to make sure that everything was in running order before reporting back to them. He may have been their patron, but the two smugglers (though they preferred to be referred to as scrap medalists) thought it best to send him so they could continue to work up to the funds required to buy the opera house from Lefèvre. That is, if it proved to be as amazing as people made it out to be. After all, it was on the richest planet in the entire galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________During Poe’s inspection, he bumped into a certain Phantom’s love. Not realizing this, however, he hastily apologized to her. Her eyes soon widened after taking in his appearance. “Wait, are you Kes and Shara’s son?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, and you are?” he asked with his brows furrowed in suspicion. He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he waited for her response and licked his lips impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, I’m sorry, monsieur. My name is Y/N L/N,” she replied with a small curtsy and she locked eyes with him once she straightened her posture again. Finally comprehending her words, his eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re L/N’s daughter?” he questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest (a nervous habit of his). Y/N casted her eyes to the floor at the mention of her father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, but he’s…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, I completely forgot! I’m so sorry. But my parents were great friends with your father. I don’t know if you remember me, since you spent most of your time with…” he trailed off, remembering that there were probably bad memories associated with _him _as well.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s perfectly fine, monsieur…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s Poe,” he smiled towards her, extending his hand towards her. She accepted it as she had so many times with her angel and he kissed her knuckles while maintaining eye contact. She took her hand back as soon as Poe’s lips left her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Monsieur Poe, I think I do remember you. But only vaguely, I’m afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s quite alright. Would you like to get dinner later and speak further?” he asked with a confidence in his eyes that could be considered attractive to some, but not so much to Y/N._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That would be lovely,” she replied with a soft smile, “When and where should you be wanting me to meet you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I will be waiting for you at the stable with a horse at 18:30. It will be a surprise and my treat,” he stated with a small smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Until then, monsieur.” She curtsied again as he strolled toward the foyer of the opera house, leaving her alone to head to her ballet practices with Madame Giry and the other ballerinas for the upcoming opera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
